


Exorist's Nekomata

by Anaajimura



Series: Japanese Mystical AU [1]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Another Dimension, F/M, M/M, Nekomata, heros switched to exorists, like The Familiar of Zero, magical objects, todoroki is ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaajimura/pseuds/Anaajimura
Summary: Midoriya is a newbie exorist, who comes with one of his childhood friend; Uraraka, however in one night, he meet someone who change everything...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i don't have writen a fanfic for years.

"so, Deku?"

the friendly voice of Uraraka asked, Midoriya Izuku, a new student in U.E high school, is excited to be exorist despite born with no-ablity as hear the voices of dead, but even so he was happy enough to chosen, recounter one of his childhood friends; Uraraka Ochako.

Uraraka Ochako, his childhood friend. who used to be a noble in sociality until her parents' ships mysterious sink, it was suspected to a ghost thing but no one knew why. despite this, Ochako always look in the postive side of all and never lose hope.

now roomates, Izuku smiles at her agreeing and walking with her to class,

however Izuku ran and bump in someone

"ow! i-i'm sorr-"

"it's alright." the boy interrupted Izuku as he looked.

boy's hair was black and his eyes were dark blue as night sky, he weared the uniform of exorist, but one thing catched the attention of newbies was a crown-bean with grey wings on each sides.

"you're the Sasaki heir?!" "!!"

the boy chuckled to Izuku's reaction, "no need to be formal, i'm just your classmate from now." he smiled. "the name's Hideaki."

"Izuku Midoriya" Midoriya smiles bit embarrased since it was first to meet a noble after of few years, "Ochako Urakaka!" Ochako smiled.

then Sasaki who give a tour from the school, telling about actitives and the "finding Onryōs" hunt, when arriving in their classroom, Izuku's green eyes meeting blood red eyes making him blink in surprise, the owner of said bloody eyes was Katsuki.

Katsuki Bakugou was, like Hideaki. a heir to Bakugou family, almost all birthed Bakugou members had ash blond hair color and red eye color. he used to be childhood friends with Midoriya, Urakaka and other children. but due to praise he received due to his ablity to see ghosts, which is rare to young children.

"so you've come back huh Deku?" Sasaki blinked in surpise, looked at Katsuri then Midoriya. Izuku nodded at Sasaki, trying to be firm, Bakugou's smile crooked enough to Sasaki's disgust.

"hmph!" Izuku looked at the groud, his eyes wided "this... this a person?!" Hideaki looked and run to the student, Ochako still stand, watching.

"oh, about that one?" Katsuri pointed, "welp, just worthless commander Like you!" Bakugou smirked proud, however Midoriya not back down.

"Shut up Kacchan! no exorist back down! not even nobles like you!"

"yo-" "let these exorists alone Kacchan!" Ochako interrupted loudly,

"shut up!" Bakugou screamed to her, them turn to Midoriya, "while you...!"

Izuku knew what will happened to himself, but not was afraid nor regretted of do this.

however as he expected the fire punch, but nothing came... so he see Bakugou pinned on the wall.

"What the?! Hideaki Sasaki!!" Uraraka and Midoriya looked at the side where Sasaki rushed before, seeing him having a wing in his back, the jewel in his crown glowing.

"as the "Watcher" U.E High school, i will make sure that no of my fellow students get hurt, even if it means use violent actions and ruthlessness!" Hideaki's eyes switched dark blue to red.

"Snap out of your crap!!" Katsuri threw the sharp feathers on him, only to stop some mid-air while grabbed one of them. hurting his hand, Hideaki gave a laugh in a completely different voice; colder and bold at the same time, however before Katsuki or he could do something, Sasaki blinked; return to normal before holding himself on a wall.

"m-my head... w-what happened!?" Sasaki said as he looked at his hand; there was bloody cut, it seemed a side-effect of heirloom Mysfect.

"you tried to kill me!!" however, Hideaki screamed back. "oh really? Ha! i don't understand your selfish concern! you had to be the disgrace of the Bakugou family!!" they argued until the teacher Shota Aizawa arrived with other students who apparently knew about Bakugou's family's status or about his fights with Sasaki.

"alright, what happened here?" Sasaki expianed and Aizawa sighed, "again? ugh, i deal with him. Hideaki, Take the student and go to nurse room." Hideaki nodded and do as told.

""anyway, sit down." everyone went to their seats. I'm Shota Aizawa as your teacher, you must know be ready to the training." the students listened, paying full attettion at class.

when it finshed, everyone leave to free-time. Midoriya was the last, however Shota grabbed his shoulder.

"Midoriya Izuku." Izuku looked, "you was chosen to hunt two ghost tonight, so don't disappoint." Izuku widened in excitedly, he couldn't believe it! "yes sir! i won't!" Izuku ran happliy.

\------

"are you sure that we must go separate?" Sasaki asked to Izuku to make sure about the two ways in front them, "the ghosts split up, an-" "it's alright! we will succed just don't be scared!" Midoriya smiled to boost his security, Sasaki just looked at him and sighed. before nodded with a smile 'i see.. just be careful." Sasaki advised before of going to the second way, Midoriya do the same to the first way.

however, when arriving in a bridge of a cemetery, the ghost was waiting in the entrance. so Izuku ran up and tried to catch it with the tailsmen but the ghost suddenly disappeared from his eyes in a light causing him to fall down, few mintues he rubbed the back of head before look at the exit, where the ghost, the worst was the ghost exploded the bridge as it giggled and leaved, with no choice, he go to the cemetery.

so Midoriya leaned in a grave's side, thinking some idea to go to the other side, until....

"hey..."

a quiet voice cutted his thoughts out as Izuku looked, there was a boy in front of him that seemed older than him as he was taller than Izuku, however two interesting traits were his white and dark crimson-mangenta hair and heterochromia eyes,

the clothes was a simple kimono and jacket but the suspicious was a solider cap, maybe he was related to some solider, but he don't mind it.

"is everything alright?" the heterochromia eyed-boy as he kneeled near of Midoriya who looked away, flustered.

"h-ha! yeah! hehe..." Izuku couldn't help, the boy was beautful, a cold beauty. as response to Midoriya's flusterness, the boy chuckled.

"so? what you doing here, visiting a dead relative?" the boy asked, Izuku shaked the head and explained, the boy blinked. "you and friend encountered two trickster ghosts? they are known by their mischievous behavior and content pranks on people." Midoriya was surprised by it, so the two keep talking for few minutes or hours after introduted himself. until Shoto, the boy. make a question....

"hey, Izuku."

"huh?" Midoriya looked at him.

"you know that what a familiar is?" Shoto asked.

"Familiar?""

"yes, from long time ago, they used to help and be loyal to the witches and nowdays some exorists have familiars to find the appearances of ghosts and are their protectors when in danger." Shoto explained.

"whoa! that must be so cool!" Izuku exclaimed, Shoto chuckled. "let's make a deal" before Midoriya could talk, Shoto grabbed his shoulders "!!" Izuku blushed as he don't expected it.

"let me be your familiar." Izuku paralyzed, this could be a joke. he don't had any animal traits, but feeling he would insist or something..

"s-sure! bu-" before could finsh, Shoto leaned in, kissing him. making him both shocked and feeling red, could feel his own neck burn a bit painfully, as they stop, Midoriya fainted and awoken in other place with worried Hideaki looking at him.

"are you okay, Izuku-san?"

"uh.. what happened?" Midoriya asked, "well... i discovered that these ghosts had tricked us, but i catched both two these tricksouls." he explanied, holding a soul latern with the ghosts in it.

Izuku rubbed the neck, Hideaki went to check it only to his eyes wided in terror as there was the mark of two tails; one of fire. lined by dark red and other ice lined by clear blue, in a big circle lined with golden; a Ghost mark.

"oh my lord! you must leave th-!" Midoriya shake the head rapidly, "?" "this is my dream to being exorist! please don't tell my mother!" Izuku begged. "why?" Hideaki asked in his curiousity, "my mother is sick from a ilness and dad is missing." Izuku looked at side "from years...." Hideaki sighed, "fine, i won't tell." Midoriya hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Hideaki smiled.

as they started to walk to home, Hideaki looked back; seeing a boy with cat's ears and two tails in stand in top of a tall grave with mocking smile. what Hideaki could to do was; cletched his hand in a fist then leave.


	2. Chapter 2 - New student?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new yet familar student arrived, later Hideaki discover a past-or-future Mysfect.

Midoriya couldn't stop thinking about that encounter....... mostly about the kiss; his first,

"Izuku-san, are you okay?" Sasaki's voice asked behind of him slientously, not wanting to disturb Mr. Aizawa in class. but he couldn't help about his concern about the mark in Izuku's neck, "he will end as that ghost's toy, puppet or slave if i don't make something....." Hideaki thought to himself.

"y-yeah! don't worry Hideaki!" Izuku assured to him, however. instead of a calm smile, he had a stressed expression and sighed. "alright then..." Izuku understanded that he was worried about him, but he wanted to be a strong exorist so he won't give up.

However.... Hideaki has a Almost Terrible surprise.

near in end of classtime, a knock was heard which were noticed by which Mr. Aizawa and his students noticed, and then the door was opened calmly. Mr. Aizawa smiled which by most of students' reactions hinted that this was rare,

Mr. Aizawa cleared his throat. "attention class, attention." the students looked, "we have new student who will teach about and show the ghost orbs and familiar summoning, toworrow." all the student looked at other, both surprised and confused.

"Sensei! the Ghost orbs are these with the anicent ghosts?" the student, Tenya lida. the second son from a prestigious family who been in exorisim for generations, questioned. but Mr. Aizawa don't answered his question.

"you can come." Mr. Aizawa called out.

However, as the student step in. Hideaki and Izuku's eyes wided in surprise, mosty to Izuku as he don't knew the horror that Hideaki felt upon see. the student wears the uniform, but with the add with a pecked hat and cape.

"my name is Shiro Oshiro, i used to be an A-student from ......Youkizai High school." "Shiro" introduced himself, Hideaki bit his lip as he noticed the part when the latter was about to mention his "school" name, realizing that "Shiro" was the ghost that marked Izuku last night.

"what?! h-h-how he get here?" Hideaki thought to himself, it was impossible to a ghost entered in a exorist school; ANY exorist school! the seals in school used to worked

"understand Mr. Oshiro." Mr. Aizawa looked at a distressed Hideaki who was looking down, grabbing his own hair. "need to go the nurse, Mr. Sasaki?" Hideaki snapped back to reality, looked back. "n-no, i'm fine..."

 

"so "weeper of blood"?" Katsuki taunted, stepping on Hideaki's hand. "can you repeat again?" Hideki looked, seeing all students confused. Hideaki took a deep sigh, "THE NEW STUDENT IS A SPIRIT!! FOR SOME REASON HE ENTERED IN OUR SCHOOL WITHOUT ANY ISSUES!" however. the arrogant Heir only laughed at it,

"a ghost in this school!? what joke!" then Katsuki raised a brow, "what make you think it?" this question froze him up, he couldn't bring himself to tell the true reason, instead he decided to bring an old case up. "he may be the one froze the soliders to death!" Katsuki seemed pale upon hearing this as most of students (before Ochako and Izuku arrived) was like this as well, quickly taking his foot out of his hand.

"h-how you dare to bring this case?!" however, before Hideaki try to lie more. "Shiro" walked in.

"Shiro" raised a brow at the students' looks in their faces, "hm...?" the Bakugou grabbed the coat of his jacket. "You...you killed them!" Katsuki grabbed his neck, "my grandfather..." however "Shiro" smiled coldly and grabbed his hand; Katsuki's eyes wided as see ice started to freeze his hand, making him throwing "Shiro" away who holded himself up.

"he was so proud to think about someone but himself, so he was trying to regain or something." "Shiro" turned his back to Katsuki. i don't care much about an old bastard...." this was enough to anger Katsuki, attacking him from behind. only to be grabbed by arm and thrown down easliy in front of everyone, a standing Hideaki was the first to laugh. then everyone started to laugh out of amusement, Katsuki looked at him; Katsuki's face was red from both anger and embarrassment, "Shiro" just shrugged then leaved.

 

a bit later....

with Izuku;

Izuku see him behind of one of school's trees behind, then go to him, "Shiro?. "Shiro" smiled to him. "please call me by my name." Izuku blinked, "s-Shoto-san?" Shoto nodded. "wait... you're a ghost?!" Shoto sighed as he not does expected he realize too, "yeah...." Shoto grabbed his pecked hat then removed it; revealing cat's ears in two colors due to his hair. "i'm a Nekomata." Izuku reacted in surprise, however. smiled, "it's alright..... i won't tell to someone." Shoto don't expected to hear it as he could felt his cheeks flushed. ".......thank you..."

with Hideaki;

Hideaki walked by the empty school and then banged his head in the wall, "what i do? what i do? what i do? what i do?" Hideaki thought to himself, "Hide-kun you alright?" Hideaki looked behind; seeing Tsuyu Asui a long-time childhood friend. "Tsu-chan..." Hideaki sighed, "it's about the ghost in our school?" Hideaki nodded.

"you see it on him huh?" Tsuyu nodded, "how i will reveal him? i promised to Izuku-san to don't tell to anyone or he will be expelled." Tsuyu listened he lament 'ntil she look at a side; catching something in sight. "Hide-kun! Look!" Tsuyu pointed at a broken window which seemily to used be of a former classroom, they go to it. catching the sight of a strange necklace.

Hideaki managed to grabbed the necklace, however the result was a cut in his wirst.

"Hide! are you okay?" Tsuyu looked at the wound as she tried to smother it, "not much...." when the blood dripped on the gem of necklace, a light came nowhere. both closed their eyes tightly, few minutes later that the light disappeared. they slowly opened the eyes as they see everything in grey color.

"w-w-what...?" Tsuyu looked at a clock; they were in class in this time! "we.....went back in time!

this necklace.....is a Mysfect?! but... who was the former owner? however Hideaki's thoughts were cut short when he see "Shiro" walking, passing and going to ....the principal's office?! Hideaki and Tsuyu followed him until there, Hideaki holded the door almost close to see.

They don't pay much attention on conversation, however they listened something that called their attention.

"i think that they are ready." Ready? to what? "are you sure?" principal's voice seemed to have doubt and concern on it, "Shiro" nodded. the principal disappeared from their sight, the sound of a drawer opening was heard and the principal returned with a box in hands. "here. just make sure that the students don't them ok?" "Shiro" just smiled, grabbing the box and keeping this inside of his jacket.

after of this; everything returned to normal and current time, Tsuyu looked at Hideaki "Hide..... this means...".

"we will turn Half-Ghosts...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bnha belongs to its creator.
> 
> Hideaki, the necklace and AU belongs to me


	3. Who was he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day arrived, discovering and remembering...... what will happen?

Hideaki and Tsuyu looked at other each while walking thought of forest along with their classmates, questions unanswered running around in their minds; why the principal trusted in "Shiro"? the box in the former's hands was the one that guarded Ghost Orbs? what could make the matters worse!? 

arriving in a deep part of forest "Shiro" stopped and turned to them, all stopped. then "Shiro" put his hand beneth of his jacket, revealing the box. 

the students, expect Midoriya, Sakaki and Asui seemed confused, "M-Mr. Oshiro what's this box?" lida questioned, however, the students' confusion was short-lived when they see the "幽霊" symbol in it.

Denki Kaminari gasped, "this is...." "a box of Ghost Orbs?!" the daughter of two famous musicians; Kyōka Jirō finshed. "Shiro" just smiled to the students.

"if ya wanna us turn into of monsters ya will fight above our dead bodies!" Eijirō Kirishima tried to slashed him, only to "Shiro" dodged. but lost his pecked hat; revealing him as a Nekomata to the stunned students.

Katsuki, at that point. seemed to have to be consumed with anger or madness by be beaten and humiliated by a ghost, grabbed two sai from his high-class clothes and dashed to him.

Shoto managed to dodge again, however when one of sai touched in a tree which exploded. Shoto tried to fight with a sword that he carried whlie holding the box.

however the heir decided to take advantage of his guard, Katsuki looked at his feets and throwing a sai on the ground causing a powerful explosion to make him drop his guard down. however at moment Katsuki could give the final blow, Izuku dashed to push Shoto down, saving him in time. but slashing the box, causing a bright light and throwing them away.

with Shoto;

"ugh....shit..." waking up, Shoto managed to remember what happened, the bastard sended them flying by explode the box and now, he was nowhere! it seemed harder than he thought....

Shoto's cat ears flicked. "somebody?" someone or, most likely ghost sneaked behind and tried to attack him, however Shoto was fast to notice and jumped away to see a brown-haired Yurei.

"What you have done to my friends?!" Ochako called it out, Shoto was mad enough to scream. "it's that ash-blond-haired bastard's fault!" "Kaachan, but it was YOU who had that box!" the two proceed to argue about their situation more, until a voice screamed for attention.

"Deku!!" they looked a tree up, seeing Izuku holding in a branch tightly. "uh... guys maybe you can help?" Ochako tried to do something with her new power or anything, but only making light blue flames in tree's roots then it started to float, the branch started to break, "Idiot!" Shoto cursed beneath of his breath, when the branch started to break more, Shoto looked at the ground; thinking in use his ice power to boost his jumping. but it could take some time.

However, the branch broke out, making Izuku fall. Izuku's scream called Shoto's attention, who stopped of thinking about his strategy and jumped, using giant ice stones to boost each jump, catching Izuku in his arms in time and stepped in the ground.

"Deku tell me who or what is he?!" Ochako pointed at Shoto, Izuku get down from Shoto's arms. "Shoto you mean? well... he's my famlilar. Izuku rubbed the back of his head as Ochako looked at him confused, "Deku are you trying witchcraft?" "N-N-No! he asked me so!" Ochako looked at Shoto who nodded calmly.

"oh ok..... but what happened with others?" Shoto's expression darkened with a mix of anger and guilt, however, before he could answer, a loud cry by a familiar voice was heard and the owner of this voice was; Hideaki Sasaki. .... they went to it as fast they could.

with Hideaki;

"hey!" a little girl called, the little Hideaki looked at a green-haired girl, "who are you?" little Hideaki asked shyly, "my name's Tsuyu Asui." little Tsuyu kneeled near of little boy looked away. "H-Hideaki Sasaki..." "this is blood on your hand?" Hideaki looked at his bloodied hand that used to dry his tears, since his father died from a attack of a accuser, he forced himself to take the postion in order of take care of his mother and little sister by wearing that crown.

Hideaki nodded, however instead of run away like any children. she giggled, "you're a Healer of Blood." Hideaki's eyes wided by suprise, "w-what this mean....?" that age, the naive heir don't knew about any sacred creatures; beings that created special weapons to protect with their own powers, with this ablity. "there were two brothers one of them was to be chosen to be the king, the older expected to be him, but his parents chose their young son." Tsuyu telled the known, yet forgetten story to him "then the old brother was killed by his young in order of stop his madness, but because of deaths of their parents and guity the now king cried in deep pain, turning the salt water in blood, however that blood bring the fallen soliders back to exist." the little Hideaki wooed.

Hideaki opened his eyes as he encoutered himself on some black place, standing up. he looked around "is s-somebody here? Hey!!" then he heared a scream, he looked at where the scream was, sighed and then ran to it.

it seemed hours, however he don't had get tired due to concern and curiousity, however arriving there. he see the corpses of his classmate and fellow students covered in blood and one person stand there; a man with the patches of gnarled, wrinkled purple skin with spiky black hair and Turquoise eyes. the man smlied as he make a blue fireball appear on one hand.

Hideaki tried to run but he couldn't for some reason, then the man throw it in him.

Hideaki waked up, screaming and tears of blood fell down of his face. that dre-.....no, Nightmare! it seemed real or something... and remembering something in his childhood? Hideaki hided his face with his hands, weeping and crying even after of hear steps coming close.

"Hide-san!" Izuku ran to him, "are you ok?" Hideaki looked at him, who was eyed-wided like Ochako and Shoto when we see the blood from his eyes "Izuku-san Ochako-chan... i-i" Hideaki hided his head in Izuku's chest "I thought that you were dead!"

after that Hideaki calmed down, he noticed they see him crying, "you want explantion? don't you?" Izuku and Ochako nodded. "well... i'm a Healer of Blood or the one cries blood." They remembered that Katsuki called him "Weeper of Blood". "Healer of Blood is a magi-, i mean a Mysfect from the King of Life and Death." Hideaki looked at Shoto, a little bitter. "yeah what you can refer, Tsu-chan had told about it when we were little but i don't sure." Hideaki looked around "where are the others?" they shaked the heads.

one boy walked to him, they looked at, it was Denki or someone look-like Denki; his hair was black with golden and his eyes were closed make his face look like of a fox's, his clothing was different,

"looking your friend here?" he pointed at own chest, Hideaki, Izuku, Shoto and Ochako looked and nodded awkwardly. "then..." the boy raised a fan slowly with a menacing smirk, "come and get him to the reality!" quick belowed his fan; causing a thunder to attack Shoto who jumped in time amd tried to kick him.

"Denki" dodged and two trade blows, when "Denki" was injured enough. Shoto tried to give the final blow, "Denki" raised his fan and below it, however, he don't pointed at Shoto, he pointed it at Izuku.

Izuku screamed. Shoto looked then growled at "Denki" who rised his fan higher, "another step and he die!" Shoto stepped back, however "Denki" smiled menacily. "you don't-!!" before he could below his fan something pinned him down, Izuku fall completely if Ochako don't grabbed him with her flames, Shoto ran to check on him.

"Wha-?!" "Denki" looked at the figure; four-winged angel with its eyes closed, "w-who are you?!" angel opened its eyes and blood go down of his eyes; it was Hideaki.

"i'm like you; a restless soul in a human body. and your name..." "Kirito Kurosakura... the prince of Fox land of it darkest place..." Kirito answered all his questions after that.

then Kirito disappeared, making a unconscious Denki appear. Hideaki closed his eyes... when opened them, he was back to the nightmare's place.

"not again!" he thought to himself, the man appeared in front of him, making him jump a bit.

"W-who are you?!" the man smirked, "you can call me "Familiar"...." however, Hideaki quickly remembered the first time that he see that man and the corpses, "Liar..! i see you covered in my friends' blood!" the man bit his lip in annoyance. "alright, alright...." the man sighed, "the mortals call me Dabi." "so Dabi, what you want from me?!" Dabi only chuckled to his anger, "you know, the world used to us; ghosts, until the King of Creation create the Queen of Life; who created this "living" thing" "and what i have with this!?" Dabi smirked.

"you're her child's descendant." Hideaki's eyes wided, "w-what...? that can't be.....true." "that's right, you're her youngest son's descendant; you actived the sacred form as proof." "sacred form..... the angel was...." Hideaki couldn't believe it...

"but remember....when you die.... we will take your life with us!"

"Hideaki!" Hideaki wake up, seeing Ochako and Izuku looking at him. "are you okay?" "i think so..." Hideaki stand up, thinking about the talk with Dabi. he see Shoto carrying Denki in one arm, smiled "let's find the other." they nodded.


End file.
